1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens housing for moving lens frames to a stowed position and an image-capturing position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera coupling apparatus has been proposed as a structure of lens housing that allows variation in the focal length in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.9-152649. This coupling apparatus extends lens frames from a collapsed-barrel position up to a projected position (close to a wide angle position) where an image can be captured. It also extends lens frames in a zooming-operated region. While extending lens frames from the collapsed-barrel position to the projected position, the lens frames and a zoom-out, gear for zoom-driving are interengaged, enabling the lens housing for zoom-driving.
The aforementioned zoom-out gear in the camera coupling apparatus, as proposed in the aforementioned Japanese patent application, however, is axially and radially large, requiring a considerably large installation space. This is an obstacle to miniaturization of cameras in which the aforementioned coupling apparatus is installed.